


And?

by awake0rdreaming



Series: 29 Different Love Stories: Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awake0rdreaming/pseuds/awake0rdreaming
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: can you write a stalia prompt about stiles finding a pregnancy test in her bag and he panics but she just bought it for one of the other girls (Lydia and Kira)
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate
Series: 29 Different Love Stories: Tumblr Prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/428869
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	And?

“Stiles, I can’t find my assignment. Can you look in my bag?” Malia asked as she searched the messy table for her paper.

“Yeah, hold on,” Stiles opened the first zipper, and looking in, found a couple notebooks. Trying the other, he opened it and promptly forgot what he was looking for as he spied a small rectangular box from the side of the bag.

Taking it out slowly, Stiles looked back at Malia frantically looking through the drawers of the desk, before looking back at the small narrow cardboard box in his hand. What was Malia doing with a pregnancy test?

“Found it!” Malia exclaimed and startled, Stiles dropped it back quickly and stood up, handing the bag over to her.

“Great. Ready? Let’s go,” Stiles quickly exited the room without waiting for her. During the drive to school Maria chatted about the shopping trip that Kira, Lydia and her took, and how tiresome it was trying on all the clothes that they found for her.

Stiles though, wasn’t paying attention. His mind was too occupied with other things. As far as he could remember they had been careful… Did the condom break?

But Malia would have mentioned it in that direct manner of hers, so it was odd that she would start being secretive now. Unless she was mad.

He paled at the first thought he had at possibly being a father at 17. His dad was going to kill him.

At school he could barely concentrate on what the teacher was saying, millions of question flittering in and out. Should he say something, or wait for her to bring it up? What if she never brought it up? What if she… took care of it? Stiles felt his stomach roll uneasily at the thought.

He didn’t even know if she had checked yet. But his mind always jumped to worst case scenario first and then dialed back.

“Stiles!”

“Yes, Coach.”He had completely forgotten he was in class.

“What are you thoughts. Is it too soon?”

Stiles swallowed nervously. It was definitely too soon. Maybe in a couple years… After college, a solid job. Realizing Coach was waiting for his answer, Stiles responded “Sorry. I didn’t really…”

“Pay attention next time.” Coach said gruffly before resuming class.

“Dude, what is it?” Scott poked him from behind.

“Nothing. Just regular stuff.”

“You’re a horrible liar, you know.”

“It’s nothing. I swear. I’m sorting it out.” Stiles promised. Scott looked at him worried, but let it go.

—

By the end of the day Stiles had nothing sorted out. He couldn’t even remember what homework he had today, his thoughts still running a mile a minute. He didn’t know what to do, or how to even bring it up.

They were on his bed studying, when Malia slapped her book down. “Okay, what is it?”

“What is what?”

“You’ve been antsy around me all day, what’s going on with you?”

Now that there was an opening to talk about it, Stiles didn’t know how to go about asking her what he needed to know. “Did I—Are you—That is, did we—“

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down so he could start making sense, “I found something in your bag,” Stiles looked in front of him instead of at her, “that wasn’t books,” he hinted taking a peek at her face. Malia remained clueless and Stiles knew he would have to actually say the words. “I found the pregnancy test.”

“And?” Malia asked.

And? Stiles eyes bugged out. He didn’t know what that meant. And what about it? And what did he think? And _what_? “A-Are you…You know?”

“Oh!” It just started dawning on her why Stiles seemed so on edge. “It’s not for me.” she assured him. “Someone who wanted it, didn’t want to go and get it themselves, so I volunteered. I don’t really understand why someone would be shy about buying something like this though.”

Stiles didn’t even know he was holding his breath until that moment. He sagged onto the pillows, relief written all over his face. “Wait. So if it’s not for you, who is it for?”

“I can’t tell you that.” Malia opened her book and went back to her work.

“What! Why not?”

“Because.”

“Come on.”

“No.”

—

They were in bed cuddling, when Malia voiced out, “What would you have done if I was..?”

Stiles was quiet for a long time, Malia thought he must have fallen asleep. But then he said, “It would be your decision what you would want to do, but if you wanted to keep the baby, I was going to tell Dad and we’d figure it out together.”

“What about college?”

“We would still go. Just added responsibilities.”

“Hmm.”

A thought came to him then, “You aren’t actually considering getting pregnant now are you?”

Malia snuggled closer to him, “No. Maybe one day. But I’m not ready to share you with anyone else just yet.”

Stiles smiled at her response. “Me either.”

—

The one unfortunate thing that came out of it, was the dirty looks the pharmacy lady kept giving him when he went to get his Adderall refill. When Stiles got home and upended the bag, he found a box of condoms in it. She must have slipped it in while he wasn’t looking.

Great. Wonderful. Like the town didn’t already have skewed opinions of him.

At dinner the next night, the Sheriff turned to Stiles and Malia and asked, “Do I need to be worried about something?”

Stiles choked on his food and Malia patted his back, not linking his reaction to the question. “Are you okay?” she asked a red faced Stiles.

Two. Make that two.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I wrote this a long time ago and I have no idea why it wasn't posted here, so why not :D


End file.
